This invention relates generally to ambient air condition housings and, more particularly, to an air condition sensor housing having an integral labyrinth for efficiently receiving an ambient air stream and for effectively minimizing reflection of light within the housing and labyrinth.
Air condition detection systems typically include a labyrinth component for receiving and directing ambient air into contact with an air condition sensor, such as a smoke, carbon monoxide, or heat sensor. One disadvantage of existing housings with labyrinth components is that the labyrinth is a separate component connected to a circuit board or air sensor. This configuration yields manufacturing and assembly inefficiencies, increased breakage potential, and lack of maximum air flow efficiency. In addition, individual labyrinth components may include a black or non-reflective coating or construction for reducing internal light reflection although the outer housing does not include a similar construction. This leads to stray light reflection within the housing which may cause incorrect sensor readings and false alarm conditions.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an ambient air condition sensor housing with a labyrinth integrally connected to an inner housing surface. Further, it is desirable to have an air condition housing in which both a housing portion and the labyrinth are constructed of the same black or non-reflective material so as to minimize undesirable light reflection. In addition, it is desirable to have an air condition housing and labyrinth having a cooperative construction which maximizes air flow efficiency for accelerated analysis of fire event conditions.
An air sensor housing with an integral labyrinth according to the present invention includes a front portion releasably connected to a rear portion, the front and rear portions defining an interior space suitable for retaining one or more air sensors and related air condition sensing components. The rear portion of the housing includes perforations or other openings for receiving ambient air into the interior space of the housing. A labyrinth is integrally constructed as part of the rear portion and includes a plurality of walls extending upwardly from an inner surface of the rear portion. The plurality of walls are spaced apart and arranged radially about an imaginary axis for receiving ambient air entering the housing through the perforations. The labyrinth and rear portion are constructed of the same material, said material having a flat black appearance or being coated with a dark non-reflective coating such that light reflecting about the interior space of the housing is minimized.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide an air condition sensor housing having a rear portion with a labyrinth integrally connected thereto.
Another object of this invention is to provide a housing, as aforesaid, in which the integral housing and labyrinth are constructed of a non-reflective material.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a housing, as aforesaid, in which the rear portion and labyrinth are configured to cooperate for accelerated ambient air flow therethrough.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.